


The new fledgling

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lucifer's beginning in a Lucifer x reader </p>
    </blockquote>





	The new fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer's beginning in a Lucifer x reader 

You wondered the paths of heavens gardens enjoying the scents of the flowers both exotic and otherwise. You were one of gods most trusted angels so your rank was even higher then that of any archangel despite the fact you were only a simple one thus granting you access to all of heavens exclusive areas also you were to be there for the birth of every new fledgling. So far only one archangel had been born but god had plans for at least three others however Michael was meant to be the prince of heaven even though you were already having your doubts about the young fledgling archangel, his grace radiated an arrogance that you just didn’t like. As you admired a very lovely flower in the garden that you’d never seen before suddenly your head throbbed a little with an enochian message sent out from god calling you too the far corners of heaven to a private birthing area where as of now only one angel or rather archangel had been born, Michael. Curiously you spread your glorious sunny wings with subtle orange stripes then took off into heaven’s skies to head to the sacred birthing grounds of the archangels. When you arrived in the nursery there were a couple other angels there as well as Michael all huddled around a basinet with a blanket over it but they parted when you landed behind them tucking your wings close to your body as you walked forward. You smiled warmly at the small bundle in a blue blanket, gently breathing as your hands reached forward to pick up the bundle then cradle him in your arms while unwrapping the blanket to reveal a small blonde haired fledgling inside. The fledgling stirred slightly then slowly opened it’s eyes with a coo to reveal them to be a stunning icy blue then you saw his grace and it gave you a start cause it was so pure, so innocent but at the same time it was different from any other angel you’d seen delivered. You regained yourself enough though to turn around with the little one in your arms to present him to the others in the room as the newest archangel to join the ranks of heaven. 

“Today we are blessed with a fledgling who will be in the highest ranks of angels…the archangels,” You announced holding up the cooing baby boy. 

“I’m still the prince” Michael stated crossing his arms as the other angels made aw sounds at the cuteness but you could sense that in some way Michael wasn’t kidding. 

“What is the little ones name?” One of the generals asked

“Our father says that he shall be different from any other angel and that his name shall reflect that of which he is supposed to be destined for…let Lucifer be his name, the light bringer” You announced happily holding the baby into the air as he laughed grabbing outwards with his little hands. 

You turned back still holding Lucifer to place him back into the basinet then kissed his forehead before waving the others off. Your job now was to look after and raise the young archangel till he was old enough to take care of himself as well as lead an army of his own. You watched as the little one played with his feet then looked up at you with a smile on his little face but it only resulted in tears falling from your eyes cause what you hadn’t told the others was the future you’d seen for this little one that held only pain for him. You caressed the light blonde hairs on the top of Lucifer’s head as he leaned into your touch you vowed to do what you could to change this young ones fate at any cost.


End file.
